Only In The Rain
by TeamKeiForever
Summary: He didn't care for it when he was younger, but now it had an entirely different meaning. In fact, it had become the only thing that reminded him of who he used to be. Mostly Kei-centric, but involves Young!Sho too. Rated K


**Author's notes: **I had this idea for quite some weeks, and now that I don't feel so great myself, I've decided to type it out and use Kei as my muse lol. I've tried to incorporate my own feelings through him as a form of venting I guess! I mean, that's what writers do don't they? Anyway, he is my favorite character so I do hope I did him some justice! XD Also, it actually was raining outside as I typed this, hence the setting.

* * *

It had started lightly, barely even noticeable, only by a particular large drop sinking into golden locks. Unusual hazel eyes lifted up toward the light gray sky, curious. As though trying to confirm his thought, the cool drops multiplied themselves tremendously, falling steadily over the small body. Within a minute, they had completely conquered their lone target, sticking onto his pale skin, immersing into the thin fabric of his clothes, turning his light hair several shades darker. He let the heavy shower consume him, remaining still and closing his eyes against the icy drops. It had a soothing effect on the vampire, not only numbing his skin but his mind as well.

Over a century ago, when he was still a mortal, he would never be caught out in such a situation. The quiet youth had hated the rain, as not only did it ruin a perfectly good day, but if he was ever caught in it he would catch a cold. He was a sickly child and had thus grown to be indisposed to even the slightest chill in the air. Now, he could stay out in the rain all night and not be affected in the slightest. This both pleased and depressed Kei. His life almost seemed like a tug of war; one moment he was happy to be alive, the next he would wish he was dead. For a lengthy period of time, his thoughts were of the latter. After witnessing the end of the only person he ever truly felt affection for, the days were nearly unbearable. It took all of his willpower to not go and surrender himself to the stinging rays. He didn't know what it was that motivated him to keep living at all. Each hour, every _minute _was only a reminder of how empty his life had now become, how _pointless_ it was. There was no end and no beginning, only a penetrating darkness that was sucking him dry of any type of contentment, any form of peace. He couldn't even bring himself to cry over the despair of it all. It was as though all feeling had left him and he was nothing but a vacant shell, doomed to roam the earth forever. The desolate being only scarcely remembered his previous self, who was light-hearted and determined despite his weaknesses. The days where he would actually _smile_. That word meant nothing to him for decades; it almost became foreign.

It was only in the rain that he felt some sort of inkling of what it was to live. The rain made his skin cold and wet, just like it did to everyone else's. The rain hid away the sun and beckoned him to walk outside, among a race he no longer could identify himself with. It fascinated Kei to see his surroundings in daylight, something that he used to take for granted so many years ago. Despite the city not being the cleanest, it was all so beautiful to him. It made him forget, if only briefly, the parasitic creature he now was. He thought it was so silly now how humans would seek shelter from the continuous spray; they had no idea what they were missing.

Splashing, small footsteps several feet from his location disrupted his subtle contemplation. He already knew who was approaching him without even looking and a hint of a smile appeared on his enticing face.

"Kei! There you are!"

The ten year old ran toward the blonde, holding a jacket over his head to shield from the pouring moisture. In his haste, he tripped, saved from colliding with the cement from a strong arm grabbing him around the waist.

"Be careful," the newly appointed guardian reminded Sho, steadying him on his feet. "Why are you running?"

"I looked everywhere for you! You're usually sleeping at this time, so when I woke up and you weren't there, I got scared," the worried boy answered, his dark eyes filled with concern as he looked up at Kei, adjusting the jacket over his head. "I thought you left…"

The immortal beauty frowned and kneeled down next to Sho, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I told you I'm never going to leave you. I just went out for a walk. And you shouldn't have left the warehouse- do you know your way back from here?" Kei questioned, feeling both a little irritated at Sho's actions and guilty for causing them. He still could not fathom why the hyper child was so attached to him.

"Of course I do!" the youth announced defiantly. "I just have to go back the same way I came! I'll walk you back to prove it! And why did you want to go for a walk? It's raining and you're all wet. You're going to get sick!"

Sho proceeded to toss half of the jacket over the vampire's already soaked head, causing his lips to lift up in an expression he hadn't practiced in some time.

"I don't get sick, Sho. But thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on, before you get even more wet!"

As though Kei were the child, the loud mouthed boy placed the jacket entirely over the others' head and shoulders before pulling on his wrist to lead the way.

"Sho, put the jacket on. You're the one that might get sick," the amused male reminded, taking the heavy piece of clothing off of him and putting it on the stubborn youth. He zipped it closed and stood up to begin walking to their supposed home, his hand firmly around the small wrist.

"Hey! I was supposed to be the one walking us back!" the child whined, pulling his arm from the other's grip and walking in front of him.

"Go ahead then," Kei allowed, and slowed his pace to stay behind Sho. They made their way in silence for a minute before the smaller of the two moved beside Kei instead of in front of him.

"Why were you out in the rain?"

"I like the rain."

"Why?"

"It's the only time I can come out during the day." He tried to say this with ease, but it still caused him to ache a bit inside.

"Oh…yeah. I forgot. I'm sorry!" Sho apologized quickly, seeing the dim expression on his savior's face. It changed to one of surprise.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," the startled being said in response, looking down into deep chocolate eyes. "It's alright."

"I just didn't want to make you upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Okay. Hey, you have nice eyes," the observant boy noted, as in the daylight the vampire's eyes lit up several shades to reveal their true color. "They look kinda green. Where are you from?"

"I'm part English, on my mother's side," Kei informed, a bit puzzled by the sudden change in topic. Sho never ceased to amaze him, ever.

"Is that why your hair is blonde too?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Have you ever been to England?"

"No, I haven't."

"Oh, well, I'd want to go."

"Would you?"

"Well, I just want to get out of here."

"Me too."

"Do you think we can go back to Japan one day?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Will you come with me?"

"I said I'd always stay with you didn't I?"

The questioning youth grinned up at his idol, quite like he did the first day he met him a couple months ago. Kei couldn't help but smile a bit himself, as that grin had an effect on him like no other. Sho stopped walking and hugged the taller male around the waist, taking him aback.

"Thanks, Kei. I'll always stay with you too."

These words hurt the surprised male a bit, as he knew that Sho could not always be with him. However, the affectionate child did not have that in mind and only meant well, so the blonde forced his negative thoughts away for the moment. He gently ran his fingers through silky strands of black as a means of returning the sudden embrace.

"Hey, you took my hood off! I'm going to get wet!"

Chuckling, Kei removed his hand from the boy's hair and pulled the hood so far over the small head that it covered Sho's eyes.

"Kei!" Sho cried out in exasperation as he pulled his hood back in it's normal position, glaring up momentarily at the smiling male. "What'd you do that for?!"

Without a word, Kei continued walking along toward the warehouse, the jacketed youth clinging to him by holding on to his elbow. His life would always be filled with regrets, with sadness, and with anger that he could do nothing to change any of it. However, none of it seemed to matter when the kind boy was next to him. What did matter was that Sho, like the rain that was still falling upon them, was the only thing that made him feel alive again after all these years. His future ahead might be akin to a long, dark tunnel, but with the kind human at his side, he would always see the light at the end of it.


End file.
